ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: The Mystery of the Missing Gems
(Meanwhile, along the Metro area, Lonas receives a call from someone on his iPhone.) * Lieutenant James Gordon: Lonas! Come in, Lonas. Can you read me? Lonas! Come in, Lonas. Can you read me? * Lonas: Now, reading it loud and clear, Jim. * Lieutenant James Gordon: Lonas, we need you at Headquarters right away. We have a very urgent mission for you. * Lonas: I'm on my way. (Lonas drives his car towards the William Donald Schaefer Building, parks it and heads inside to the meeting room.) * Lonas: The raven still hasn't defeated this demon lord. Still dull and boring as ever. (He sees Kenat, Tezan and Kerud.) ''Ooh. There are the rest of the team. Ah, Daphne ''(Kenat), we meet again. * Kenat: Indeed. It looks like we didn't finish the job in our last mission. * Lieutenant James Gordon: (appears on the computer screen) '' That's correct, Kenat. I'm afraid the enemy is up to no good, creating havoc throughout America once again. Warriors, as before, our viewer can only side with one of you on this next mission. I'll leave it up to the kids at home to decide who will go. Now, my friends, I will like you to choose and guide either Kenat, Lonas, Tezan or Kerud on this next adventure. Earth's Central Intelligence Agency has uncovered a sinister plot to control out Baltimore by a monstrous and hideous figure known as Lord Vampyre. His goons have stolen 7 gems from a museum and are capable of eclipsing the sun and plunge Baltimore into darkness. Your mission is to steal the gems from Vampyre's hands and create something good for the people to see. Your moon warrior friend, Branic, has a special cloaking device in his utility belt which will enable you to sneak into the Transamerica Tower and into some guarded areas around the city without detection. Once inside, I will secretly give you further instructions. Good luck. ''(Lieutenant Gordon's face disappears. The scene then skips to the Baltimore Neighbourhood. Ramso is looking at the viewer.) * Ramso: Great! You're doing great! But I have to warn you, now you'll be facing foes that have unblockable attacks, really. You can't block, you have to dodge. Hey, Elektra, got a minute? (Galna appears with her sword.) * Ramso: Now, Elektra here, is going to use her most awesome attack. Watch. (Galna gets ready her swing attack as she glows red. The scene stops as the viewer is shown an icon on the screen's bottom-right. It shows an arrow pointing right.) * Ramso: (voiceover) There! See that red glow? That means unblockable. You need to dodge your body left or right very quickly! (Ramso sidesteps to the left. Galna's sword misses her. Galna glows orange as she tries a sideways sword swing.) * Ramso: (voiceover) When she attacks from the side, you need to duck. Show them, Elektra. (Ramso ducks and again the sword misses her. Galna attempts more swings.) Dodge left! Duck! Dodge right! (Galna's sword misses Ramso every time she dodges and ducks her attacks.) * Galna: Whoa. You're a dodger. A total Kung Fu dodger. And the story continues.. (Meanwhile, outside one of the Baltimore skyscrapers, Melka and Kerud see Lord Vampyre.) * Lord Vampyre: Ah, Melka and Shaggy. Ha! Getting this far will only change one thing for you. * Kerud: Really? What's that? * Lord Vampyre: You'll go from being a Kung Fu master into being a lost warrior. * Melka: Look, you thirsty bloodsucker. You don't scare us. I can take you. * Lord Vampyre: I don't think you'll get the chance. You'll be entombed in this place forever! (cackles) (Vampyre teleports himself away. Melka and Kerud are surrounded by Klimpalooners.) * Melka: My Kung Fu is delicious. Taste it! (They fight. The fight words appear every time they deliver hard blows. First, Melka and Kerud uppercut two of the ten Klimpalooners.) POW!! (Melka punches another Klimpalooner. Kerud grabs another Klimpalooner and slams him into a table.) WHACK! (Kerud picks up a sword and hook-punches the fifth Klimpalooner.) ZLOPP! (Melka kills the sixth Klimpalooner with her sword then ducks as a seventh one strikes. Kerud attacks the fifth Klimpalooner again with another punch.) BOFF! (The eighth Klimpalooner also gets punched and slashed to death by Kerud. He picks up the ninth Klimpalooner by the leg and lifts him. Melka punches the seventh Klimpalooner three times.) ZAP!!! (Kerud throws the ninth Klimpalooner like a javelin at the fourth Klimpalooner, who hits the wall of the Reunion Tower.) KRUNCH! (Melka misses a charge attack by a tenth Klimpalooner and kicks him in the chest as she leaps, which a car hits the Klimpalooner. Kerud inspects the damage, which Melka forms an "O" shape with her fingers.) Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Rainbow Magic Category:Fight Scenes